What's in the box?
by Blackfang64
Summary: Shizuru comes in to find a box in her room. Who is it from and whats inside it? ShizNat oneshot, bit of NaoChie


**Author: Here's a small oneshot from which I got the idea from the GIF pic, so the credit goes to the pic except there's a small… change, enjoy. **

**What's in the box? **

The honey brunette walked quietly down the hallway carrying a plastic bag filled with groceries of sorts. She came to a stop at her door as she noticed a paper note stuck to the door. Pulling it off, she unfolded the note to the words 'Look inside' in big letters.

She reached to the door knob as she found the door slowly opening as it was unlocked. She pushed the door open a little more as she peered through the open slot. Everything looked normal as from what she could see there was nothing wrong with the room.

She opened the door fully as she entered the room quietly and slowly trying to make sure she would not be caught. She slowly lowered the shopping bag onto the ground as released it from her grip making her way to the kitchen. Something caught her attention as she looked to her left to find a big box decorated as a present.

A huge red bowtie sat on top of the purple coloured box as the box was about the size up to her shoulder. She noticed a card hanging on the end of one of the red ribbons as pulled the sticky tape of it and opened the card.

_Dear Shizuru _

_I want to apologise for what I did to your special person during the festival and I got you this to make up for it. Hope you like, well I know I would, later sucker._

_Nao…. _

"Ara from Nao, I wonder what it could be?" Shizuru asked as she turned her attention back to the box. Shrugging her shoulders she pulled the ribbon from which the card was hanging from and undid the ribbon on top of the box. The ribbon fell to the ground as the lid of the box could now be removed with ease.

Shizuru grabbed the sides of the box's lid and lifted it up. Sliding it of the box she let it fall onto the ground as took a step towards the box. Placing her hands on the box she peered over the box's edge as her crimson eyes gazed down into the box.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she shook her head. "Natsuki...?" Shizuru asked as she looked down at the tied and gagged up blunette girl that laid down on the floor of the box.

A smile grew on Shizuru's face as she noticed the items that were next to Natsuki but what caught her attention most was the whip. Shizuru's eyes shined a bright crimson as Natsuki tried get away. Natsuki looked into Shizuru's lustful piercing eyes as they strike fear through Natsuki's body from head to toe.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru screamed in joy as she dived into box. The box shook as the sounds of protests and moans echoed out as hand reached out of the box before being pulled back in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding-dong _

The sound of foot steps hurrying echoed as the door opened to reveal a red haired girl with lime green eyes poking her head out. She eyed the present that sat at her front door. She leaned out further as she looked to both sides of the hallway but no one was in sight.

"Hm, I wonder what this is?" the girl asked as she walked out of her room. She looked to see a card sticky taped to the box as she pulled the card off.

_Thanks for the present, I enjoyed her well. I hope this here will make us even for what I did in during the festival to you. _

_Love Shizuru _

"Bwlauck! Still I like the sound of this" Nao said as she threw the card to the side. Pulling the ribbon apart she took the lid of the box as she threw it to the side. She peered down into the box as what came upon her sigh was enough to satisfy her.

"Oh goody, a Chie bunny" Nao said as she eyed the dark grey haired girl that sat there tied up and wearing a sexy rabbit suit.

**End **

**Omake: **

**Nao: (looks at the box that's in front of her) Hm I wonder what's in this one, I hope it's as good as my last one (opens box) **

**Box: (sides pop out) **

**Shizuru: NOW! (pops out of the box with Natsuki and pulls Nao in) **

**Nao: Argh!!!!! (Gets pulled in) help me! **

**Shizuru: Natsuki you can have the top half, I get the rest**

**Natsuki: Hai **

**Nao: Nooooooooo!!!!!!**

**End of Omake**


End file.
